Rise of Darkness
by Nightingale5263
Summary: The Thieves Guild has fallen, but maybe with the help of a new mysterious stranger, they will rise again. New Chapters will be posted once a week.
1. Chapter 1

The Ragged Flagon used to be filled noisy thieves and merchants, it used to be a place full of life. Now it was practically empty, save for Delvin, Vex, Dirge, Tonilia, and Brynjolf was there on occasion. This was one of those occasions. Brynjolf was pacing by the ratway entrance to the flagon, thinking about how the guild used to be as his footsteps echoed in the large, almost vacant area. His thoughts were interrupted by Mercer's rough voice.

"Brynjolf are you there? Or you in another world?"

"Sorry Mercer, I was just thinking" Brynjolf apologized.

Mercer scowled at him "I noticed, look Maven contacted me, she has had enough of Brand-Shei poking his nose in places it doesn't belong and wants it taken care of." Brynjolf nodded as Mercer continued. "We need you to frame him for something, possibly take something from Madesi, everyone knows they have bad blood. Just get it done. Ok?" Mercer turned around and stalked away without waiting for an answer.

Brynjolf left the Ragged Flagon and wandered off towards the marketplace. He was going to frame Brand-Shei for the theft Medesi's prized ring, how he was going to do it without anyone noticing him, was a different story. If only he had an accomplice who if was caught, wouldn't be connected with the thieves guild, seeing as they've had enough problems as it is.

It was almost as if the gods heard his thoughts, because just as he had been thinking that, he heard the Riften gates open and looked up to see a stranger walking in.

Having just come in from the gates, she paused at the gate for a second before slowly walking toward the city. Brynjolf looked her over as she walked, Riften rarely had visitors, especially someone like her. She was a high elf, Brynjolf could tell by the way she carried herself, she had a certain elegance and grace that only a high elf could have. Brynjolf would have thought she was a Thalmor agent if not for her apparel. She wore fitted gray light armor and wore a hood that covered her face in shadows. She looked like a shadow herself, which gave allowance for her to slip past the guards and Maul, Maven Black-Briar's watchdog. She quietly made her way to the marketplace, but hung back just outside, watching. At least that is what Brynjolf assumed since he couldn't see her face, as it was consumed in the shadows of her hood. After a while of watching her, he decided that she was perfect for the job.

Brynjolf quietly made his way to the edge of the market place and approached the elf. As he got closer, her height become apparent, she was tall, even for a high elf, and slender, with defined curves. Her head turned to look at Brynjolf as he walked up, although her face remained hidden.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was cool and smooth, sending chills down Brynjolf's spine. It was melodical, as if you had struck a class with the edge of a blade.

Brynjolf smiled, "What is someone like you doing in Riften? We don't get many visitors, especially not someone like you." Ignoring Brynjolf's compliment, she simply said. "I am looking for someone I was told would be in Riften, maybe you have information on them?"

Brynjolf laughed "Here information comes at a price lass, but you're in luck, I happen to have a job I need an extra pair of hands for, if you do this job for me, I will tell you anything you need to know." She seemed to think about it for a minute before responding "You've got yourself a deal, what do you need me to do?"

As Brynjolf explained the job to her, she nodded along. "I'll create a distraction and you steal and plant the ring got it? Can I count on you to get the job done?"

Her response came quickly and quietly "You just worry about keeping them distracted" She stepped back and slipped into the shadows and Brynjolf took that as his cue,

He called everyone's attention and they all gathered around his stand, he gave a few glances but even with his keen eyes he didn't see her. He spent plenty of time talking about this fake potions as if they were real, and he could only hope she got the job done. He began collecting gold from the gullible people of Riften when his worries were wiped away as he saw her standing on the edge waiting for them to clear. She approached him as soon as everyone had gone.

"Easy" was all she said.

He smiled and turned to face her "You got it done?" She didn't say anything, just nodded towards the guards arresting Brand-Shei.

Brynjolf beamed at her "Ya know with the way things have been going around here, it's amazing that our plan went off without a hitch?"

Her head cocked to the side "How do you mean?"

Brynjolf smiled faded slightly as he explained "Well let's just say my organization has hit a bit of a rough patch, but that's not for you to worry about." He thought for a minute before continuing on "Ya know there is more from where that came from if you are interested, my organization could use someone like you."

She nodded and said "I'm interested"

Brynjolf smirked and said, "We take our home in the ragged flagon, if you can make it there, we will consider adding you to our ranks.

"If?"

"Let's just say it's a bit of the challenge, hope you're up for it."

"I can handle it"

Brynjolf turned to walk away when he remembered

"Oh and a promise is a promise, who is it you are looking for?"

He couldn't see her face but was pretty positive she was smiling as she said

"Actually I already found you, Brynjolf" The shock Brynjolf felt was apparent on her face and for the first time ever, he heard her laugh. It was a very musical sound and ever so clear, like dropping a stone in the water. "See you soon" she promised and before he knew it, she had disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

 ***AUTHORS NOTE***

 **This is my first publish story so I really hope you enjoy it. Any advice is welcome. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brynjolf gazed around the flagon, looking for any extra unwanted shadow or for that dang elf. He had bragged about her to Vex, Vekel, and Delvin. However he was starting to feel like a fool as hour three passed and there was still no sign of her.

"You still looking for that angel of a thief?" Delvin mocked. Brynjolf didn't say anything but simply glared at Delvin. To make matters worse Vekel came over and added to Delvin's comment "Give it up Brynjolf, those days are over" Brynjolf looked at him "I'm telling you, this one is different" he said desperately We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself." Brynjolf turned around to see that Dirge had walked up and was contributing to the conversation now. Vekel nodded before adding "It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer… you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!"

Those words had just barely come out of Vekel's mouth when they all heard a musical laugh from behind them. Everyone spun around quickly to see her standing there. Her face still masked in shadows, she had her arms crossed across her chest and was simply standing there, in the middle of the flagon. Brynjolf scowled before quickly walking up to her

"Well Lass, took you long enough, here I thought you were going to make a fool of me"

Her laughing continued as she said "You all did that by yourselves, I've been standing over there" She pointed to a couple of boxes in the corner of the flagon before continuing on "for about 30 minutes now, just listening to all of you talk, it's been quite amusing"

Vekel stared at her, entranced by her voice as if she were a siren, before shaking his head "You're saying you've been here all that time and none of us noticed?" he inquired in disbelief. She nodded.

Everyone, Vex, Vekel, Delvin, and Dirge all just stared at her as she laughed again. Delvin was the first to talk. "So Bryn's told us plenty about, except none of us know your name, I'm assuming you have one?"

The Elf nodded before saying "Zelena, my name is Zelena"

"Well Zelena, you seem to have us all pretty impressed with your stealth, however being a part of us takes more than just stealth." Zelena turned to look at Brynjolf as he spoke. "We have a task for you to see if you truly belong here or not"

Zelena nodded before responding "What is it you need me to do?"

Brynjolf smiled, she was definitely eager to begin "We have a few deadbeats we need you take care of. They owe our organization some coin and have refused to pay it, we need you to go teach them a lesson, without spilling any blood, were not the Dark Brotherhood"

"Got it"

Brynjolf proceeded to explain that the 3 people were Keerava, Bersi, and Helga. She nodded and then headed away, back towards the ratway entrance and out towards Riften. As soon as the door has closed behind her, everyone in the flagon began to whisper about her. How had they not seen her appear, had she really been there that long, what does she look like. Brynjolf sat down, satisfied in his pick of recruits.

Zelena made her way to Helga's. From the minute she walked in, Helga was a bitch. She was rude, held herself above Zelena and treated her like trash. Zelena enjoyed using her fists to get the money from her. Zelena however had a heart and felt somewhat bad for threatening Keerava's family to get the money from her. She was glad when she walked into the Pawned Prawn and Bersi already had the money ready for her, after hearing what she did to Helga. He handed the money right over, she thanked him and swiftly left.

Brynjolf had just barely finished answering the questions from everyone around him about Zelena, how he found her, how he met her, what he knew about her and plenty more. He sat down just before hearing the ratway entrance door open and looked up to see her shadowy figure enter the Flagon.

As she made her way to Brynjolf he couldn't help but think about how quickly she had gotten the job done and from what he heard, no one was dead.

"Here's the money they owed us" She said as she passed the bag of coins to Brynjolf.

"Well done lass!" He replied "You were quick, clean, and efficient. I made a good choice in picking you, we could use more people like you down here"

She looked around the practially empty Flagon "You could use more people down here in general"

Brynjolf laughed "Well you have't seen us all yet lass, but you're not wrong there"

She cocked her head as he said that, just before he added "If you follow me, I'll show you" He got up and started to walk away before she forced a cough, causing him to turn around

"Of course lass, how could I forget" He looked at her, reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 pretty much useless potions "Here, these should suffice as payment"

"Seriously" He voice was laced with annoyment "You're joking right?"

Brynjolf grinned before tossing her the coin purse she had handed him a few moments earlier "I'm only teasing" she laughed before pocketing both the potions and coin purse. Brynjolf then turned to continue walking, except this time Zelena followed quickly behind.

The reached a small alcove in the Flagon, where there was a cupboard leaning against the wall. Brynjolf pulled out a key and unlocked the cupboard. Zelena was definitely questioning whether or being here was worth it when Brynjolf opened it up, and pulled aside a false back panel and revealed a hidden hallway. He stepped aside to let the lady through before walking into the hallway himself. Th ey made their way down the hallway and through the door. As soon as he opened the door for her, Zelena drew a breath. Staying here is definitely worth it, she thought as she looked around.

"Welcome to the Cistern, the real home of the Thieves Guild." Brynjolf whispered in her ear. Her eyes scanned the Cistern before proceeding in. There were about 10 thieves scattered all over the Cistern. There was a pool in the center of the area, with for stone bridges leading into a circle in the center. There were beds scattered all over the place. Directly across from her was a very impressive and daunting looking vault, to the right of the bridges and the pool, was a ladder, which she could only guess lead back out to Skyrim and to left was a hallway, which she would explore later.

"Come on" Brynjolf said interrupting her thoughts, "Mercer is waiting for us" He lead her to the center of the Cistern where a man was standing. He turned to look at them as they approached.

"This is her?" He questioned Brynjolf, to which the redhead nodded. He looked her over before addressing her. "Let me just make one things clear, you follow our rules, you walk away rich, you break our rules you lose you're share. We don't have very many rules so I don't think I need to explain them to you, if you can't figure them out, you don't belong down here. So figure it out, follow them, and you'll be fine. Got it?" Zelena paused a moment before nodding. "I'm Mercer Frey, guild master, and since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing of a benefit for us, I guess you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild." He curtly nodded before stalking away. Zelena looked at Brynjolf

"Is he always like that?"

Brynjolf shrugged "Yup pretty much" Zelena shook her head. Her eyes wandered around the Cistern for a while before saying anything else. "So where do I go to get a drink around here?"

Brynjolf had lead Zelena back to the Flagon and the two of them had just barely sat down when Vew approached,

"Hey Bryn, has Mercer said what we're gonna do about Golden Glow yet?" Brynjolf turned away from Zelena and frowned "Not yet lass, sorry" Vex grunted in displeasure "Ugh, I can't believe I botched that job, it shouldn't even be a topic of discussion, it should be done" Brynjolf looked at Vex with sympathy, she had gone in to take care of Golden Glow, when she was attacked by mercenaries and almost lost her life, causing her to not be able to complete the job.

He was about to say something when he saw her staring at something behind him. He turned to see she was staring at Zelena. She had removed her hood and everyone in the Flagon was staring at her face. To say she looked like an angel was an understatement. She had a sharp and defined face, with piercing crystal eyes, that resembled emeralds. Her skin was almost white, with a golden tint. Her mouth was set in a straight line, her lips a perfect pink. Her black hair was in a braid, then wrapped around her head in almost a crown. A scar ran from the bottom to her cheek bone, along the side of her face to her chin, but even with her scar, she had a indescribable beauty to her.

Everyone's stares were not unnoticed by her and she smirked "Now you see why I wear a hood all the time, otherwise I'd have whole towns looking at me like that" Brynjolf and everyone else snapped out of his trance "Sorry lass, I just…" He paused, at a loss of words "Didn't know what to expect?" She finished for him. Her beautiful laugh rang through the room "Yeah I get that a lot"

She looked at Vex "What's Golden Glow?"

Vex grimaced "It's a bee farm. One of our clients had a deal with the owner but suddenly the cash flow from there stopped and I was sent in to teach him a lesson and figure out why but I didn't even make it to the door" she paused and Brynjolf continued for her

"The owner is named Aringoth and he hired mercenaries to keep us out, they attacked Vex and she barely escaped with her life"

Zelena drew in a breath, looking at Vex she could tell she was pissed about that fact.

"Sounds like he's hiding something" Brynjolf nodded "Indeed and we are all desperate to figure out what but until Mercer gives the word, we were told to leave it alone"

Zelena took this as her que to stop asking questions and she then asked Vex about jobs, which Vex then called Delvin over and she got a job from both of them.

She had to steal a circlet from Arnleif and Sons in Markarth and make changes in the ledger at the shop. Seeing as they need the jobs done as soon as possible, she bid the trio goodbye, put her hood back on, and set off to Markarth

* * *

 ***AUTHOR NOTE***

 **Seeing as Thanksgiving is tomorrow, Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed. Check in next week for the next chapter and tun in Friday for the next chapter of Strong Spirit! Advice and reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Brynjolf" Mercer's voice rang through the Cistern, echoing across the water. Brynjolf turned to look at the scowling face that belonged to the guild master.

"Yeah Mercer?" Brynjolf questioned.

"Where is our newest member?" He quizzed the second

The redhead thought for a moment before shrugging. "I am not sure at the moment, I believe she got back from her job in Windhelm not too long ago but I don't where she went after that."

Mercer scowled even more. "Well, find her. And tell her I have an important job for her" and with that Mercer Frey turned around and walked away.

Brynjolf shrugged, and went off to search for the mysterious high elf. He thought about all that she had done since she had arrived. She had only been with the guild for about a month but she has already done plenty of jobs and brought in plenty of coin for the guild. She was rarely seen in the Cistern, when she was, she was in the training room, doing who knows what. Brynjolf realized he knew very little about this person he had brought to the guild.

After a quick visit to Delvin, Brynjolf discovered that she had not taken a new job, and was most likely still in Riften. Seeming as Mercer had come to Brynjolf to find Zelena, he could assume she was not in the guild at the moment, so therefore, he ended up in the lonely little graveyard that the secret guild entrance was located. His eyes wandered around the church yard while he considered where to look.

He could look in Riften later, He decided to check outside the gates first. Luckily he didn't have to go too far from Riften before he spotted her. However, seeing her was an interesting sight.

She was sitting on a rock, in the lake, a few feet from the shore. Her legs were crossed and her hands were pressed together and she just rested them in her lap. Her eyes were shut and her hood was off, leaving her long black hair down, it was wavy and she had swept it to the side of her head, it falling in front of her left shoulder. Her gray armor had been replaced with the brown thieves guild armor, although she kept her hood, instead of using the guilds.

She was concentrating, obviously deep in thought. She looked very mystical sitting there.

As Brynjolf approached, he could see an aura surrounding her, it was obviously some sort of magic. "Hey lass" He said interrupting her concentration ending the aura so quickly, he thought he had just imagined it.

"Hey Brynjolf" her reply came in her usual musical, and beautiful voice. She gracefully uncrossed her legs and leapt off the rock to ground, never touching the crystal lake water.

"What were you doing?" Brynjolf asked, giving in to his curiosity. "You seemed pretty concentrated there" he gestured towards the rock she had been on moments before.

She glanced at the rock "Meditating, it allows me keep my magicka levels high and regenerate it quicker when I use it. I only mediate like that if I haven't had to use magic in a while."

Brynjolf quickly processed what he heard. "You're a mage?"

She nodded "Yeah, I mean, I am an Altmer."

Brynjolf laughed "Should've known" It made sense to him. She had managed to hide from even his eyes and everyone else in the guild. It did have to do with her skill as a thief but also illusion spells will definitely help in getting around unseen.

"So Bryn" Zelena said drawing his attention back to the present. She crossed her arms and looked at him "Did you need something or did you just come here to interrupt my meditation?"

"Mercer asked me to find you" he simply said

"Oh did he now? Did he say what for?" She questioned him

"He said he has a very important job for you, and before you ask, no he didn't say what it was" he responded. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Alright" She grabbed a satchel she had sitting on the shore, tied it around her waist and began to walk towards the gate. Brynjolf walked after her.

"How long have you been a mage?" He asked her, simply trying to make conversation

She paused a moment before giving a response, and her response was not what Brynjolf was expecting. "Most of my life, when I was kid, my parents died and I almost died as well. Magic was the only reason I survived, a few years later I went to the College of Winterhold and studied there for a few years but ended up getting kicked out for stealing when I was a teenager, I hadn't actually be caught but there were enough fingers pointed that they couldn't afford to keep me there. I then decided that being a thief was more rewarding, but seeming as I was already skilled with magic, I used it to my advantage."

Brynjolf was shocked that she had decided to share that little peice of information with him. While slightly vague, it gave him a little insight into who this person was.

"Well lass, seems like you've got quite the past" Zelena stopped walking at his words and Brynjolf halted as well, turning around to look at her.

"Well what I have found, in this business, everyone does. If you don't, what are you doing here" She kept walking, and Brynjolf took it as his cue to stop the conversation there. As they continued to walk, Brynjolf considered what she said. She made a fair point, he thought. Remembering everyone in the guild, there isn't a person there without their baggage and sad backstory.

"Since we are talking about pasts, you wanna talk about how you got the scar?" He said gesturing to the scar on her face, that was visible since her hood remained down.

She laughed "Now that is an interesting story, maybe I'll tell you some other time, looks like you were right, Mercer has been looking for me."

Brynjolf looked up to realize that he had gotten so into the conversation that he hadn't realized that they were in the Cistern already.

The minute the pair made it into the guild, Mercer stalked up to the two. "You found her. Good" he said to Brynjolf, without looking at him. "You" he then said to Zelena "I have a job for you"

Zelena nodded "So I have been told, what do you need me to do"

"You've heard of Goldenglow right?" Zelena nodded, confused but before she could say a word, Brynjolf spoke up.

"You're not serious right? Vex barely made it out of there alive!"

"Do I look like I joking" Mercer scowled at the redhead before looking at the elf and continuing on " I assume you are well aware of the situation. We are tired of Aringoth blowing us off and you seem to have the skill needed to actually get the job done." Zelena nodded, her face hard.

Mercer looked at Brynjolf "Tell her what she needs to do and send her on her way" Mercer then took his leave.

Brynjolf grimaced as he turned to the elf at his side.

"Alright lass, you already know about Goldenglow, and what happened to Vex in there so don't take any chances alright?"

"Brynjolf, are you doubting me?"

Brynjolf shook his head "No lass, I'm just worried. Alright, you need to get in there, and find out why Aringoth is keeping his cut from us, do what you have to do.. Also we need to send a message, 3 of the hives must be burned, no more no less, Maven needs the honey for her mead"

"And what about Aringoth?"

"Maven prefers that he stays alive, but if he keeps you from getting the job done, you may kill him. This is the one time that the usual restrictions on killing are lifted. Also if the Mercenaries get in your way, I am pretty sure no one will miss them. Any questions?"

Zelena shook her head "Get in, figure out why Aringoth has cut ties, burn the hives, try not to die, kill anyone who stands in my way" She pulled her hood over her head and with her face enveloped in shadows, said "Wish me luck" before turning away. Brynjolf watched her as she walked away and whispered "Good luck lass, don't die out there"

 ***Authors Note***

 **Sorry this chapter is so late and short, I have been busy doing Driver's Education and getting caught up in school work. With the holidays and finals approaching, I have decided to focus on one story right now so I am going to be putting this story on hold for the time being to work on strong spirit. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and support, it inspires me to keep writing! Be sure to check out Strong Spirit!**


End file.
